Un diner pas comme les autres
by Ardha
Summary: Un diner entre couple et entre amis, ils en avaient fait des dizaines. Tout ce passait bien jusqu'à aujourd'hui... HP/GW - AG/DM, sans lemon, mention de Slash, OS. Réponse au défi de Chipuliara.


**Avertissement** : Mention de Slash (relation homme/homme), de sexe sans lemon.

**Couples** : Harry/Ginny, Draco/Astoria

**Disclaimer** : Personnages d'après J.K. Rowling.

**Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

**Note** : Ce OS est une réponse à un défi lancé par Chipuliara en Physique-Chimie ! ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Enjoy !

.

* * *

.

**Un diner pas comme les autres.**

.

- Rappelles-moi pourquoi je suis ici ?

- Parce que tu m'aimes, 'Ry.

Harry Potter traversa le parking, Ginny Potter accrochée à son bras. La nuit était tombée depuis peu, le vent était frais. C'était une belle nuit en compagnie des étoiles. Mais ils devaient passer cette soirée enfermée dans un restaurant. La tête rousse s'appuya sur l'épaule d'Harry avec un soupir.

Le brun se demandait pour la énième fois pourquoi il était là. Il aurait préféré rester avec ses enfants, tranquillement dans le salon devant un bon feu crépitant avec sur ses genoux la petite Lily et en regardant Albus et James se battre sur le tapis Persans offert par Hermione Weasley pour leur mariage à lui et à Ginny.

Harry posa une main sur celle de Ginny. C'était pour elle qu'il était venu et elle était heureuse de ce diner qu'elle attendait depuis une semaine. Devant la porte, elle arrêta son mari et replaça son col de chemise qui s'était un peu froissé. Puis elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser chastement avant qu'Harry n'ouvre la porte.

Ils entrèrent ensemble, adaptant leurs yeux à la lumière artificielle. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au pupitre où le maitre d'hôtel attendait les mains dans le dos. Il leur adressa un léger sourire du coin des lèvres.

- Avez-vous réservé ?

- Oui, au nom de Potter.

- Très bien. Madame, monsieur, veuillez me suivre.

Ils suivirent l'homme en smoking, Harry un peu tendu, Ginny rayonnante. Dans quoi s'étaient-ils lancés ? Harry avait accepté seulement parce que Ginny n'arrêtait pas d'en parler. Du matin au soir. Du soir au matin. Alors il avait cédé et Ginny avait sauté à son cou. Comme la gamine qu'elle n'était plus depuis longtemps.

- Voici votre table. Vos invités ne sont pas encore arrivés.

- Bien. Merci.

Gentleman dans l'âme, Harry tira la chaise de sa femme. Enleva sa veste qu'il déposa sur le dossier de sa propre chaise et prit place à côté de la rousse.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ? Demanda innocemment Ginny en lui prenant la main sur la jolie nappe blanche.

- Rien du tout. On en a fait des dizaines des diners comme celui-ci, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix d'Harry tremblait légèrement. Ginny ne le remarqua pas, il ne semblait pas plus stressé que d'habitude. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Ils vont peut-être être en retard.

Eux-mêmes n'étaient pas en avance. Harry la regarda en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

- Un Malfoy n'est jamais en retard.

En avance ? Normalement. Pile à l'heure ? A la rigueur. Mais en retard ? Jamais. Ginny sourit. Elle se pencha ensuite, posa un petit baiser sur la joue du brun.

- Tout se passera bien, tu verras.

- Si tu le dis.

- Ce n'est jamais que Draco et sa femme, assura Ginny.

- C'est bien ça le problème, marmonna Harry.

Les sourcils roux se froncèrent.

- Qu'as-tu dit, Harry ?

- Rien.

Harry se pinça l'arrêt du nez. Les diners de ce genre avec Astoria et son mari ne le gênaient en rien. Il allait même jusqu'à les apprécier. Un peu. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas après ce qui s'était passé la veille.

- Potter.

Harry sursauta imperceptiblement. Draco Malfoy le regardait de ses yeux gris. Il tenait sa femme par la main et semblait décontracté.

- Malfoy.

Ils hochèrent la tête. Sans rien ajouter. Sans un contact physique.

- Oh, Astoria j'adore ta nouvelle robe.

Ginny se rapprocha de la femme de Draco pour la serrer un instant contre elle. Draco et Harry se mesurèrent du regard un moment puis Harry alla embrasser Astoria pendant que Draco embrassait Ginny. Ils s'installèrent tous à la table dans un petit silence.

Draco avait opté pour un costume coupé à la perfection qui lui allait comme un gant. Mais tous ses vêtements le mettait en valeur, il les choisissait pour ça. Sa femme, elle, avait revêtu une nouvelle robe que Draco lui avait offert. Tous les deux avaient plaqué leurs cheveux en arrière par une tonne de gel.

Le maître d'hôtel arriva presque immédiatement tenant entre ses mains les menus. Il commença par les femmes, éducation oblige.

- Oh, regarde 'Ry, ça a l'air bon ça. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, chérie.

Ginny lui sourit et Harry ne put que se demander de quoi elle parlait. Draco les regarda par-dessus son menu et trouva le brun bizarre. Sa bouche se tordit en une moue dédaigneuse mais ses yeux gris repartirent vers les noms des différents plats.

Dans un commun accord, ils ne prenaient jamais d'entrée. Ils commandèrent rapidement pour se regarder sans rien dire.

- Où as-tu trouvé cette robe magnifique, Astoria ?

La jeune femme rougit délicatement, lança un regard langoureux du côté de son mari et reporta son attention sur la rousse en face d'elle.

- C'est Draco qui me l'a offerte la veille.

- Hier ? Demanda Harry en haussant les deux sourcils.

Draco tourna vers Harry un regard meurtrier. Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait faire là ?

- Oui, hier, reprit enthousiasment Astoria. Il voulait s'excuser de rentrer tard le soir même. A cause de son travail.

Les coins des lèvres d'Harry se retroussèrent. Pour son travail ? Oh, vraiment ? Il repensait encore au blond s'enfonçant dans son intimité en gémissant doucement. Harry frissonna sans que personne ne le remarque.

- Et qu'y avait-il de si intéressant au travail, hier ?

- Tu pourrais être surpris Potter. Mon travail était très… captivant.

Draco regarda le brun frissonner de nouveau. Les yeux verts s'étrécirent dans un regard qu'il voulait meurtrier mais il se trompait.

- Dans tous les cas, elle est très belle ta robe.

- Merci, Ginny.

Les serveurs apportèrent les plats peu après. Et ils commencèrent à manger après avoir commandé du vin.

- Comment vont les enfants ? Demanda la femme de Draco.

- Très bien, Ron et Hermione les gardent ce soir. Ils ont pensé que Rose et Hugo seraient heureux de passer la soirée avec leurs cousins. Et Scorpuis ?

- Oh, il est avec sa grand-mère. Touj…

Harry abandonna la conversation à cet instant pour se concentrer sur son verre de vin qu'il fit tourner. Il approcha le verre de sa bouche et prit une petite gorgée. Qu'il faillit recracher instantanément. Un pied venait de remonter le long de sa jambe et s'appuyait sur son entrejambe.

Harry s'essuya la bouche avec une serviette, essayant de cacher au maximum les tremblements de ses mains. Il regarda Draco qui faisait comme si de rien n'était. Le blond écoutait tranquillement les deux femmes parler des enfants. Mais Harry sentait bien le pied qui frottait son hémisphère Sud.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par les images de la veille. Il était plaqué contre un mur dans le bureau de Draco au Ministère. Le blond l'embrassait dans le cou, mordillait légèrement son lobe de l'oreille, léchait sa peau, ses longues mains s'aventuraient sous sa robe de sorcier. Les cheveux de Draco n'étaient pas plaqués à sa tête par une tonne de gel et les mains d'Harry se perdaient dans les mèches dorées. Un gémissement sortit de sa gorge.

- Harry, ça ne va pas ?

- Hein ?

- Tu avais les yeux fermés et tu faisais de drôles de bruits.

- Oh, non, non. Ça va.

Ginny le regarda encore un peu puis haussa les épaules et se retourna vers son amie. Harry remarqua alors que le pied avait disparu et que le regard amusé du blond était fixé sur lui. Et les lèvres qui l'avaient embrassé la veille frémirent dans un semblant de sourire.

Ils finirent le plat, vidèrent leurs verres et repartirent à leur conversation. Ils attendirent le dessert, certains avec plus d'empressement que d'autre.

- 'Ry m'a acheté un diamant pour mon anniversaire. Et nous allons à Hawaii pour notre anniversaire de mariage.

Ginny caressa du dos de sa main la joue de son mari. Elle était aux anges, la semaine prochaine elle serait en compagnie de son amour sur une plage, au soleil dans un cadre paradisiaque. Le rêve.

Harry se força à sourire puis détourna les yeux vers l'homme assis en face de lui. Ses yeux gris ne brillaient plus d'amusement, ils étaient étrécis et le regardaient froidement.

Astoria posa son menton sur ses mains entrelacées. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle aurait pour leur anniversaire de mariage. Elle se tourna vers Draco.

- Dis Dray, tu m'emmèneras en voyage pour notre anniversaire ?

- Bien sûr, mon cœur. Où tu voudras.

Sa femme se pencha vers lui, prit possession de ses lèvres. Draco entendit vaguement Ginny soupirer en murmurant un « vous êtres trop mignon » alors que son mari serrait les dents tellement forts qu'on les entendait grincer.

Le dessert arriva pour leur plus grand plaisir. Draco avait commandé un fondant au chocolat. Sa femme, une crème brulée. Harry, une glace à la vanille. Sa femme, une île flottante. Ils commencèrent à manger aux bruits des cuillères.

Harry se délecta de sa glace. Il se lécha les lèvres et remarqua que les yeux gris de Draco suivirent le mouvement de sa langue. Le blond voulait jouer ? Eh, bien, il allait jouer.

Draco regardait Harry sucer sa cuillère, léchant plus que nécessaire le bout de l'objet métallique. Et Draco ne pût s'empêcher de penser à la veille quand le brun s'était agenouillé devant lui pour jouer de sa langue sur une partie de son anatomie. Draco revoyait encore ses yeux verts fixés dans les siens alors qu'il s'activait sur son s…

- A quoi tu penses, Dray ?

- A toi, mon cœur.

Astoria sourit face à la réplique bateau que Draco venait de trouver. Puis elle reprit sa conversation avec son amie Ginny. Draco reprit son fondant au chocolat pendant qu'Harry continuait de manger sa glace.

Ce dernier sursauta soudainement devant la question de sa femme.

- Et toi, 'Ry, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu crois qu'il en a une grosse ?

Les yeux écarquillés passèrent sur Draco qui s'était tendu. De quoi parlaient les deux femmes ? Harry aurait bien donné une réponse, mais il se doutait que ni Draco, ni leurs femmes n'apprécieraient.

- De toi parles-tu, chérie ?

- D'Albus. Tu penses qu'il à une grosse chance d'aller à Gryffondor ?

- Ah, oui. De grosses chances.

- Vous devez être fiers, leur dit Astoria avec un sourire chaleureux.

Ils finirent leurs desserts, ce qui marqua la fin du diner. Ils se levèrent, Draco présenta le manteau de sa femme pour qu'elle s'y glisse, Harry posa sa veste sur les épaules de Ginny. Les deux hommes allèrent payer pendant que les deux femmes se donnaient l'accolade.

Devant la porte, Harry embrassa Astoria. Draco, Ginny. Puis ils se tournèrent, l'un vers l'autre. Ils ne surent pas qui entama le geste en premier mais au fond cela revint au même. Ils se serrèrent la main fermement. Ils restèrent paume contre paume un moment plus long que nécessaire. Les yeux verts dans les yeux gris, ils entamèrent un échange silencieux. Puis sur un hochement de tête mutuelle, ils se lâchèrent.

Harry prit Ginny par la taille de sa main gauche.

Draco passa son bras gauche sur les épaules de sa femme.

Ils sortirent dans la nuit fraîche. Chacun de leur côté. Les jeunes femmes souriantes s'accrochèrent à leurs maris, plus amoureuses que jamais. Alors que les hommes serrèrent leurs mains droites, cherchant à conserver la chaleur qu'ils avaient perdue en mettant fin à leur poignée de main.

La nuit effaça les deux couples cachant par la même occasion le secret qui pourrait faire éclater leurs familles respectives.

.

* * *

.

Alors vos opinions ? C'est mon premier texte "sur commande", vous en pensez quoi ? Merci d'avoir lu. A bientôt.


End file.
